Pokédex
This page is about the game element. For the list of Pokémon available in the game, see: List of Pokémon. The Pokédex is one of the main elements of the game. It's compendium of information about every Pokémon already caught and seen by player. It becomes more complete as trainers own and encounter new Pokémon. Pokédex Page right|250px|thumb|Example screenshot of the Pokédex page To access the page of Pokédex in game: #in Map View touch Main Menu button 30px|link= #touch Pokédex button 30px|link= On the top of Pokédex page there are two player's stats, which are number of already caught and seen Pokémon. Below them there are tabs with each region Pokémon and number of these Pokémon currently caught. Additionally when the Kanto tab is selected and it is top of the Pokédex scrollable page, currently owned Medals related to each region Pokémon appears above the respective tabs. Whole, long page of Pokédex is filled with fields for every Pokémon species in game. There are three types of such fields: *non-interactive tile with a number of Pokémon species - species of this Pokémon has never been caught nor seen by player, *tile with shadow, monochromatic silhouette of Pokémon - species of this Pokémon has been only seen by a player (either has been seen in gym or encountered in the wild but has not been cought), **after tapping such field, player access incomplete Pokédex entry of specific Pokémon species, *field without background-tile and coloured image of Pokémon species - species of this Pokémon has been caught by player already, **after tapping such field, player access complete Pokédex entry of specific Pokémon species. Initially not all of the number tiles appear, but only those ones up to the field of Pokémon species that has been caught or seen with the highest Pokédex number. There are different colours of tiles in each section for Pokémon species from each region: *Tiles from #1 to #151, responding to species from Kanto are pale purple, *Tiles from #152 to #251, responding to species from Johto are pale light blue, *Tiles from #252 to #386, responding to species from Hoenn are pale blue. Also each section of such Pokémon has a header line with the name of region. There are three ways to exit from the page of Pokédex: *by tapping on return button on the player's mobile device (not available for iPhone users for obvious reason), *by tapping on the exit button 30px|link= on the bottom of screen, *by swiping down at the very top of the list, which cause X''' icon appeared and then release. Pokédex entry '''Pokédex entries are basically separate pages with information about specific Pokémon species. There are two kinds of these entries: complete and incomplete ones. Incomplete entries consist of: *3D, animated and turnable Pokémon's image, *Pokédex number and Pokémon's name, *switch buttons between genders and/or forms, *amount of seen and caught Pokémon of that species (in this case caught is 0). While complete ones has also: *regular weight and height of Pokémon, *Pokémon's type(s), *category of Pokémon (e.g. Drill Pokémon, Volcano Pokémon, Armor Pokémon), *short description of Pokémon's species, *evolution line of Pokémon. Pokédex Entry Incomplete.png|Example screenshot of the incomplete Pokédex entry of Farfetch'd Pokédex Entry Complete.png|Example screenshot of the complete Pokédex entry of Rhydon Pokedex Background.png|Background of Pokédex entries Pokémon form switches Depending on what forms of each Pokémon were caught by trainer already, respective form switches appear underneath Pokémon's 3D image. Registering a Shiny Pokémon will also register the non-shiny form to the Pokédex, if the Pokémon was not previously registered. If player obtained for the last time particular Pokémon of any gender sometime before December, 2016, it might cause that both gender form switches appear as Pokémon were only seen, despite the complete Pokédex entry and exact Pokémon being already in player's Pokémon collection. File:Venusaur Pokedex.png, File:Blastoise Pokedex.png, File:Nidoking Pokedex.png, File:Gengar Pokedex.png, File:Lapras Pokedex.png, File:Snorlax Pokedex.png, File:Dragonite Pokedex.png Female form switches Male form switches Genderless form switches Unown form switches Gallery Pokémon entries Bellow there are screenshots with Pokédex entries of various Pokémon. Kanto= Bulbasaur Pokedex.png|001 - Bulbasaur Ivysaur Pokedex.png|002 - Ivysaur Venusaur Pokedex.png|003 - Venusaur Charmander Pokedex.png|004 - Charmander Charmeleon Pokedex.png|005 - Charmeleon Charizard Pokedex.png|006 - Charizard Squirtle Pokedex.png|007 - Squirtle Wartortle Pokedex.png|008 - Wartortle Blastoise Pokedex.png|009 - Blastoise Caterpie Pokedex.png|010 - Caterpie Metapod Pokedex.png|011 - Metapod Butterfree Pokedex.png|012 - Butterfree Weedle Pokedex.png|013 - Weedle Kakuna Pokedex.png|014 - Kakuna Beedrill Pokedex.png|015 - Beedrill Pidgey Pokedex.png|016 - Pidgey Pidgeotto Pokedex.png|017 - Pidgeotto Pidgeot Pokedex.png|018 - Pidgeot Rattata Pokedex.png|019 - Rattata Raticate Pokedex.png|020 - Raticate Spearow Pokedex.png|021 - Spearow Fearow Pokedex.png|022 - Fearow Ekans Pokedex.png|023 - Ekans Arbok Pokedex.png|024 - Arbok Pikachu Pokedex.png|025 - Pikachu Raichu Pokedex.png|026 - Raichu Sandshrew Pokedex.png|027 - Sandshrew Sandslash Pokedex.png|028 - Sandslash Nidoran♀ Pokedex.png|029 - Nidoran♀ Nidorina Pokedex.png|030 - Nidorina Nidoqueen Pokedex.png|031 - Nidoqueen Nidoran♂ Pokedex.png|032 - Nidoran♂ Nidorino Pokedex.png|033 - Nidorino Nidoking Pokedex.png|034 - Nidoking Clefairy Pokedex.png|035 - Clefairy Clefable Pokedex.png|036 - Clefable Vulpix Pokedex.png|037 - Vulpix Ninetales Pokedex.png|038 - Ninetales Jigglypuff Pokedex.png|039 - Jigglypuff Wigglytuff Pokedex.png|040 - Wigglytuff Zubat Pokedex.png|041 - Zubat Golbat Pokedex.png|042 - Golbat Oddish Pokedex.png|043 - Oddish Gloom Pokedex.png|044 - Gloom Vileplume Pokedex.png|045 - Vileplume Poliwag Pokedex.png|060 - Poliwag Poliwhirl Pokedex.png|061 - Poliwhirl Poliwrath Pokedex.png|062 - Poliwrath Abra Pokedex.png|063 - Abra Kadabra Pokedex.png|064 - Kadabra Alakazam Pokedex.png|065 - Alakazam Machop Pokedex.png|066 - Machop Machoke Pokedex.png|067 - Machoke Machamp Pokedex.png|068 - Machamp Bellsprout Pokedex.png|069 - Bellsprout Weepinbell Pokedex.png|070 - Weepinbell Victreebel Pokedex.png|071 - Victreebel Geodude Pokedex.png|074 - Geodude Graveler Pokedex.png|075 - Graveler Golem Pokedex.png|076 - Golem Farfetch'd Pokedex.png|083 - Farfetch'd Gastly Pokedex.png|092 - Gastly Haunter Pokedex.png|093 - Haunter Gengar Pokedex.png|094 - Gengar Onix Pokedex.png|095 - Onix Drowzee Pokedex.png|096 - Drowzee Hypno Pokedex.png|097 - Hypno Krabby Pokedex.png|098 - Krabby Kingler Pokedex.png|099 - Kingler Voltorb Pokedex.png|100 - Voltorb Electrode Pokedex.png|101 - Electrode Exeggcute Pokedex.png|102 - Exeggcute Exeggutor Pokedex.png|103 - Exeggutor Cubone Pokedex.png|104 - Cubone Marowak Pokedex.png|105 - Marowak Hitmonlee Pokedex.png|106 - Hitmonlee Hitmonchan Pokedex.png|107 - Hitmonchan Lickitung Pokedex.png|108 - Lickitung Koffing Pokedex.png|109 - Koffing Weezing Pokedex.png|110 - Weezing Rhyhorn Pokedex.png|111 - Rhyhorn Rhydon Pokedex.png|112 - Rhydon Chansey Pokedex.png|113 - Chansey Tangela Pokedex.png|114 - Tangela Horsea Pokedex.png|116 - Horsea Seadra Pokedex.png|117 - Seadra Goldeen Pokedex.png|118 - Goldeen Seaking Pokedex.png|119 - Seaking Staryu Pokedex.png|120 - Staryu Starmie Pokedex.png|121 - Starmie Mr.Mime Pokedex.png|122 - Mr.Mime Scyther Pokedex.png|123 - Scyther Jynx Pokedex.png|124 - Jynx Electabuzz Pokedex.png|125 - Electabuzz Magmar Pokedex.png|126 - Magmar Pinsir Pokedex.png|127- Pinsir Magikarp Pokedex.png|129 - Magikarp Gyarados Pokedex.png|130 - Gyarados Lapras Pokedex.png|131 - Lapras Ditto Pokedex.png|132 - Ditto Eevee Pokedex.png|133 - Eevee Vaporeon Pokedex.png|134 - Vaporeon Flareon Pokedex.png|135 - Flareon Jolteon Pokedex.png|136 - Jolteon Porygon Pokedex.png|137 - Porygon Omanyte Pokedex.png|138 - Omanyte Omastar Pokedex.png|139 - Omastar Kabuto Pokedex.png|140 - Kabuto Kabutops Pokedex.png|141 - Kabutops Aerodactyl Pokedex.png|142 - Aerodactyl Snorlax Pokedex.png|143 - Snorlax Dratini Pokedex.png|147 - Dratini Dragonite Pokedex.png|148 - Dragonite Dragonair Pokedex.png|149 - Dragonair |-| Johto= Chikorita Pokedex.png|152 - Chikorita Bayleef Pokedex.png|153 - Bayleef Meganium Pokedex.png|154 - Meganium Cyndaquil Pokedex.png|155 - Cyndaquil Quilava Pokedex.png|156 - Quilava Typhlosion Pokedex.png|157 - Typhlosion Totodile Pokedex.png|158 - Totodile Croconaw Pokedex.png|159 - Croconaw Feraligatr Pokedex.png|160 - Feraligatr Pichu Pokedex.png|172 - Pichu Cleffa Pokedex.png|173 - Cleffa Igglybuff Pokedex.png|174 - Igglybuff Togepi Pokedex.png|175 - Togepi Togetic Pokedex.png|176 - Togetic Espeon Pokedex.png|196 - Espeon Umbreon Pokedex.png|197 - Umbreon Murkrow Pokedex.png|198 - Murkrow Unown Pokedex.png|201 - Unown Shuckle Pokedex.png|213 - Shuckle Sneasel Pokedex.png|215 - Sneasel Delibird Pokedex.png|225 - Delibird Porygon2 Pokedex.png|233 - Porygon2 Tyrogue Pokedex.png|236 - Tyrogue Hitmontop Pokedex.png|237 - Hitmontop Smoochum Pokedex.png|238 - Smoochum Elekid Pokedex.png|239 - Elekid Magby Pokedex.png|240 - Magby Larvitar Pokedex.png|246 - Larvitar Pupitar Pokedex.png|247 - Pupitar Tyranitar Pokedex.png|248 - Tyranitar |-| Hoenn= Treecko Pokedex.png Torchic Pokedex.png Mudkip Pokedex.png Poochyena Pokedex.png Zigzagoon Pokedex.png Linoone Pokedex.png Wurmple Pokedex.png Seedot Pokedex.png Ralts Pokedex.png Breloom Pokedex.png Slakoth Pokedex.png Makuhita Pokedex.png Skitty Pokedex.png Sableye Pokedex.png Mawile Pokedex.png Aron Pokedex.png Electrike Pokedex.png Plusle Pokedex.png Roselia Pokedex.png Gulpin Pokedex.png Spoink Pokedex.png Swablu Pokedex.png Zangoose Pokedex.png Seviper Pokedex.png Shuppet Pokedex.png Banette Pokedex.png Duskull Pokedex.png Dusclops Pokedex.png Absol Pokedex.png Wailmer Pokedex.png Barboach Pokedex.png Snorunt Pokedex.png Spheal Pokedex.png Trivia *As October , 2016, Pokémon encountered at a gym will appear as a shadowed version in the Pokédex with limited information even if they have never been encountered in the wild.2016-10-07. New Gym Feature Adds Pokémon to Pokedex. Pokémon GO Hub. Retrieved on 2016-10-09. *Currently almost all of Kanto-region and Johto-region Pokémon are capable of being caught. A few Pokémon from Hoenn region may be caught as well. References es:Pokédex zh:Pokédex Category:Game Elements